<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Getaway by Mostly_Marvel_Musings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353975">The Getaway</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mostly_Marvel_Musings/pseuds/Mostly_Marvel_Musings'>Mostly_Marvel_Musings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, King Thor (Marvel), Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Post-Endgame, Protective Thor (Marvel), Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:08:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mostly_Marvel_Musings/pseuds/Mostly_Marvel_Musings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>A plot-less fluff imagine with Thor, post Endgame because he deserves a happy ending!</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki &amp; Thor, Thor (Marvel)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Getaway</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A plot-less fluff imagine with Thor, post Endgame because he deserves a happy ending!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Getaway</p><p>Thanos was gone for good. Everything was right in the universe. The balance restored.</p><p>Loved ones that were blipped brought back, albeit at a great cost.</p><p>Everybody was trying to go back to normal. Some dived right back into the previous routine, some needed a break.</p><p>You and Thor fit into the latter. You lost Nat and Tony, your closest friends among the Avengers. You missed them every single day, but you knew their sacrifice hadn’t been for nothing. You’d have to learn to live with that loss.</p><p> So did Thor. The number of people he lost and the blows he suffered were incomparable. He was a changed man, not just physically but psychologically too. Still he never failed to put on a brave face and his bright smile, ready to face the day. All for you.</p><p>After everything the both of you had gone through, your relationship was stronger than ever. You knew you’d heal together. And a break from everything seemed like the logical first step to take.</p><p>So Thor suggested that you take a little trip to Lofoten islands. It was close enough to New Asgard, but far enough to provide seclusion and privacy. You had been dying to see the place anyway so it all worked out perfectly.</p><p>“Are we there yet?” you asked Thor eagerly.</p><p>“Almost, my love. Where’s your patience gone?” Thor chuckled looking to his right, where you were seated next to him in the car that was dropping you off to your location.</p><p>“It’s not my impatience it is my excitement that I simply cannot contain. This is your home, you’re used to it. I’ve been wanting to visit this place forever and now that I’m finally here. Eeep!” you squealed in delight, making Thor chuckle again.</p><p>You were peering out of the car windows for the entire journey. The surroundings were just too picturesque to not do so.</p><p>You arrived another half an hour later to your private cabin overlooking the gorgeous snow-capped mountains in the far distance and the Norwegian Sea.</p><p>You stepped out of the car, stretched out your stiff muscles and let out a sigh and looked around. The place was stunning.</p><p>“Will you carry this little bag inside (Y/N), I’ll take the rest. (Y/N)? My love?” Thor called out but his words fell on deaf ears, you were too busy admiring the beauty of the surroundings.</p><p>Thor smiled at your state and quietly went inside the cabin carrying all of your stuff.</p><p>…</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p>Once you got settled in, you changed into comfortable clothing and went into the kitchen to make coffee for the both of you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was mid-morning and neither of you were really quite hungry yet. The kitchen was small but equipped with modern appliances which made life a little easier.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You put the coffee in the machine and left it to do its job. You plopped yourself onto the kitchen island and looked out the window above the sink in front of you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Thor walked in to find you dangling your feet and humming some tune he didn’t recognize.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“(Y/N) my love, I thought you were making coffee” Thor asked, coming to a stop right in front of you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“The machine’s making coffee, I’m pinching myself here to truly believe that this place is real” you replied, gesturing around. Thor gave a hearty laugh and stepped forward to stand between your legs.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m glad you like this place. It’s not as majestic as Asgard is, well was.” Thor corrected himself with a slight frown and continued, “But it’s certainly not short of what you Midgardians say ‘Heaven on earth’ .”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your hands made your way around his neck to pull him closer and your legs wrapped themselves around his now slightly rounded torso.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He was pleasantly plump and you loved this soft Asgardian God even more than the ripped one. He was a changed man too. More vulnerable, more loving.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh it’s perfect. Thank you for bringing me here.” you said before connecting your lips to his.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The kiss lasted a couple of minutes before you had to pull away to breathe. Thor continued trailing kisses down your jaw and neck.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I cannot wait to start exploring this place. I have a list and everything.” you giggled as Thor’s beard tickled the sensitive skin on your neck.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“A list?” Thor asked, without halting his administrations. “What’s on this list?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh I don’t know. Going for a hike to catch the sunrise, eating local foods, a fishing trip...” you trailed off, thoughts of sight-seeing now replaced by arousal.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I see. I have a much better plan. Care to take a guess?” Thor asked before lifting you off the counter and carrying you upstairs to the bedroom. You squealed and giggled as you hung onto him. Coffee long forgotten.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>...</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You had fallen asleep after you passionate love-making session, only to be woken up by your growling stomach. You turned over to find the other side of the bed empty.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Pulling an over sized sweater on and some fuzzy socks, you walked downstairs to find Thor attempting to cut vegetables on a chopping board. His brows furrowed in concentration to finish the task at hand.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The sight of him in his long red sweater pyjamas, features all focused, made your heart flutter. It was so good seeing him like this. No villains to fight, no mission to get to.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Just some domestic bliss.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Do you need assistance?” You asked, walking in to stand beside him to watch.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No I can get this done in no time. You can watch the television or something in the living area.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey I didn’t come here to watch TV. Come on scoot over let me help you. I’m starving.” You gave him a nudge and he stepped away watching you cut the remainder of the vegetables with ease.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You ended up making some delicious soup and paired it up with bread to make a filling lunch.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The air was getting chilly outside. You shivered a bit as you went to keep the dishes and bowls into the sink.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Thor noticed and wordlessly went to place some logs in order to set up a fire in the rustic looking fireplace.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>By the time you walked back out into the living room, there was a fire crackling and a blanket set on the couch, with Thor holding his arms out for you to join him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Who could resist this beautiful man?</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You sighed happily as snuggled up to Thor who had you both wrapped in the soft woollen blanket. You needed this. Both of you needed this.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I could get used to this you know” you said eyes getting heavy as you hugged him close.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You must, my love. You deserve all this and more.” Thor replied placing a kiss on top of your head, making you grin widely.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You both fell asleep on the couch in front of the fire.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>...</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>To be continued...</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Getaway - Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The second part of some plot free Thor fluff ? Chubby Thor deserves love!! Feedback is always appreciated!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Slow down (Y/N)” a visibly breathless Thor asked, a few feet behind you.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“We’ve been walking for ten minutes honey, we have to catch that sunrise. Come on now, almost there!” you said without looking back or slowing down.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>You had found a hill close to the cabin, and figured that was the perfect spot to witness the sun rise over the sea. You made Thor wake up at 4 am and dragged him along.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>He complained a little initially but couldn’t deny the excitement in your voice when you mentioned how much you loved hiking. Plus that was the whole point of this trip.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>It took another fifteen minutes for you both to reach to the top of the hill. The air was chilly but pure, thick fog blanketed the town below. The sun had slowly started peeking through the horizon, casting a rosy golden glow everywhere. Resplendence.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You stood at the edge of the hill marveling the beauty unfolding before your eyes. Thor walked up behind you, still a little out of breath and wrapped his arms around your waist.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You placed your hands above his and whispered, “I have never seen a more beautiful view in my life.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I have” Thor replied placing a long kiss on your cheek.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh you’re such a cheese ball” you rolled your eyes playfully but couldn’t help the blushing or the hopelessly love sick smile on your face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>How in the world did you get so lucky!</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>…</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The rest of that day was spent exploring the charming little town hand in hand. Lunch at the local pub seemed like a good idea, both of you were famished after the hike. You looked around the place as you took a seat in a corner booth beside a huge window.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Gosh! Even the pubs had to be perfect! You had read about such picture perfect towns and people in fairy tales, surely they didn’t exist. Until now.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You could really get used to this, you couldn’t help but think about what life would be like if you really lived here. Sure you had a life back in the states and a good one at that, this place was starting to feel homely even if you’d only been here for two days. Maybe it was the trauma that everybody went through that your heart was seeking a change of setting. Maybe it was the fact that New Asgard was here and Thor wouldn’t be too far away from this place that made you think that way.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>More than anything, it would mean I’d be close to Thor. I could perhaps… move in with him. He would like that right? Was it the right time or was it too soon? Maybe I should talk about this when we get back to the cabin.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your train of thoughts was interrupted by Thor waving his hand in front of your face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Something on your mind, my love?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh? No nothing. Everything’s great.” You shook your head and took a large bite of the food in front of you and concentrated on it to avoid Thor’s inquiring gaze.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>…</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The amount of delicious food and hot cider you consumed at lunch was enough to lull you into a deep slumber all afternoon and well into the evening.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You woke up to an empty bed yet again. Rubbing the sleep from your eyes you peeked out the bedroom window to see that the sky was pitch black with a scattering of stars outside.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thor?” you called out. No answer.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As you made your way to the front of the house, you saw a rocking chair on the porch to your right, and on it you saw the love of your life with a lazy smile playing on his face beckoning you to come closer.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What’re you doing out here boo?” you asked he pulled you into his lap and wrapped his arms around you and kissed your temple.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’ve been thinking for a while now.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your stomach did a somersault.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>I have been thinking too, maybe he’s thinking the same. Please dear God let it be the same, you prayed.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I was thinking what if you move in with me?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You were sure you heard it wrong. With wide eyes, you looked up at his face searching for signs of humor. You didn’t find any. He was being serious.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wh-what?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m asking you to consider living with me, here. I know I wouldn’t want to be apart from you anymore. Not after what we’ve been through. I need you (Y/N). I’ll always need you. You are the love of my life. I know it’ll be hard for you leaving New York, but we can make it –</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You silenced him with a kiss. Thor returned your kiss with such fervor it made your head spin. You swore you’d never felt so elated, dizzy and aroused all at once.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The kiss turned hungry as you pushed him back, straddling his legs. His bristly beard tickled your cheeks as you gripped the sides of his face firmly, as if to keep him from escaping. You worked your mouth against his, tongues battling back and forth, soon leaving you both breathless.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Foreheads touched as you caught your breath, eyes still closed but a broad grin painted on your face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I shall take that as a yes my love.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> ...</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There is a Part 2!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>